The Tony Stark
by gopz
Summary: 'The Tony Stark'-A definition is going to change...It is a tough journey for the 'Merchant of Death' to know the meaning of life.. Tony has a younger brother to not let go..And then comes Tony's son.How will the Playboy handle it all? Note:Two of the main characters are OCs


Tony Stark- the millionaire playboy philanthropist and a great inventor-but apart from that what was he?

Tony sat in the living room couch of his house in Malibu. He was waiting. No one would believe that Tony Stark would wait for someone. Yet, here he was looking at the helipad, though he tried to act like he was unaware of anyone coming. Pepper couldn't hold her smile seeing Tony's restlessness.

What? , asked Tony.

Nothing...and the copter will be landing in five minutes, said Pepper.

It was supposed to come five minutes before and did I say I was waiting for it? Tony frowned.

Oh! And what are you doing in the living room couch apparently doing nothing, taunted Pepper.

Well,self evaluation!

And?

And I just realised – I am perfect .Come on, I am Tony Stark. I wouldn't be anything less.

Pepper rolled her eyes. They heard distant sound of the helicopter and in few minutes time, Stark Industry helicopter landed on the looked at his phone,posing to be busy in work.

A teenager boy stepped out and walked in.

Welcome home, Master El, said Jarvis.

Thank you Jarvis, said the boy .he spotted Tony and Pepper in the living room.

Hey El, Pepper went forward to greet him.

Hey Pepper.

Pepper and El glanced at where Tony was sitting and walked past talking to Pepper.

How was the graduation party? , asked Tony.

Nothing like your parties-but yeah great for me,snapped El.

El-

Tony please I am tired, said the boy and sat on the was inspecting El top to had the dark black hair like Tony's and , the teenage carefree attitude pronounced by his attire.

So – Plans for future- started Tony.

I am going to go change and sleep and if you are upto it and is not supposed to have an appointment with a girlfriend of yours, see you in the beach in the morning.

Yeah, I will be there, said Tony, almost too soon, his eagerness somehow hadn't noticed and was off to his room.

Ok! Jarvis... with two Starks in here –we are in for our days, smiled Pepper and went off.

El or Ethan as others called him is Tony's little brother. The- almost 18 yr, was back from his final year in school. He and Tony shared a very fragile bond. One could even call it nonexistent, if not for the blood they share and the natural fragility of human they all do care. Apart from Stane , Pepper, Rhodey and Happy, No one knew of El .El was very adamant in staying out of the limelight, having seen how his brother's life turned out to be,because of the constant media hogging.

Tony always wanted it to be El's decision ,as the threats and enemies for Stark Industries and Tony were numerous, their field of proficiency being weapon truth be told,Tony's ego and confidence was too big to be scared or worried. He was so confident about what he was or so he tells the more important reason however was that Tony deep inside hated the limelight that fell on him past his parents' death,and the bias he went through &all the cross section of the minutest details of his personal life in International media, and did not want the world to be biased to El too.

Tony tried to be there for El,but,let's face is Tony- 'The Tony Stark'- he knows to make messes out of anything, but not handle it-Not yet.

And Tony certainly knew that El deserved better and so he tried to stay out of his life- not that he needed trying,being the irresponsible idiot that he in those rare occasions he got too curious or too eager to be involved,like for instance,meeting El after long 6 months ,Tony found himself a bit less like ' The Tony Stark', and more like a brother or a 'parent'.

No,He is definitely not a parent. In fact Tony hates the is 'the custodian', as Tony likes to put it.

Next morning El was down by the beach and was not at all surprised by the fact that Tony was not Jarvis informed him,Tony was at a party of Stark neither did he see Tony later that day or for a week after when Tony decided to show up,El was not was pursuing his own plans for the future.

When El walked into his home that evening ,and seeing that Tony was there,he was sure that this day would end only in an -Would it?Apparently Tony never cared, so why would it come down to an argument?

El was so lost in his thoughts when Tony noticed him.

El- started Tony.

Tony- El broke out of his thoughts.

Ah El-You are here, let's have dinner then,come along,smiled Pepper.

Both Tony and El shrugged and they sat around the table and had dinner in silence.

How was your week? asked Tony offhandedly.

Well, It didn't seem like it mattered to you-then why bother to ask! , asked El.

El-

Please Tony, let's not fool around. You don't care about me-that's fine and I don't care If you do or its ok- I don't want you to be concerned, snapped El.

Boys- started Pepper.

Whoa Whoa chill-you know what-you should have a girlfriend and chill around – make merry and be more cool- said Tony trying to calm down the situation.

But all hells broke loose with El and he sweeped his dinner plate onto floor with a few glasses injuring his hand.

Whoa-El - show your hand- said Tony.

Stay away from me, yelled El and ran upstairs.

Tony looked looked at Tony.

That was a very wrong thing to girlfriend had just broke up with him-after graduation told me the first day here when I asked him, said Pepper furiously.

Oh!You already knew he had a girlfriend.I didn't even know' said Tony.

And when did you ask? , asked Pepper.

Ok, said Tony accepting defeat,his hands in air.

So why break up?

Well , apparently she was going far off and he to Malibu and then to NewYork and so she didn't want a long distance relationship and wanted to pursue the better prospects,that life can -She was done with him-well I am not sure he told me the exact details, said Pepper, angry at the girl now.

Right,see why I am cool and yet world blames me for not whining over someone and for being rather quick through with can someone blame me ? ,asked Tony.

Only you are to be blamed and maybe dad, snapped El and Tony turned and saw El had his bag in his hands.

I thought you were 15 or something and not 5 to think of running away from home for a very harmless advice, said Tony.

I am not running away from home and No It is not about your harmless little advice.I don't blame you at all for that because that is all what 'The Tony Stark' knows about,like,drink-dance-hang around hot sexy women and make unfortunately some people are not blessed with such a low sense of moral or a huge ego that is bigger than your wealth.I am simply moving out.I am looking towards my future and I am going to NewYork to join University and Yes, for the record I will be 18 in 3 weeks, snapped El and walked past Tony who actually did look a bit embarrassed. But it was gone as it on,He is Tony even the International media could embarrass 's discomfiture was replaced withworry as he saw El walk out.

El stop should you leave-It is yours as-

It is yours-Tony Stark and I have nothing to do with you- see – you are finally free, If you felt pulled back at all because you had a little boy under in your house, as your responsibility, to take care of.

El-started Pepper.

I'm sorry I suggest you fly off to some other continent or the big fat ego of Tony Stark will someday end up hurting you too.I wish you were my own sister,I really do, and you do hold that place in my life, said El and was out of the house.

Tony and Pepper followed him,so did Happy and even Rhodey came and tried to convince him to stay,inspite of his busy schedule ,but El stopped at nothing.


End file.
